It s all in your head, Probie
by leiru79
Summary: McGee has disappeared, but Tony isn t worried. At all. Another short Tim/Tony McNozzo OC SLASH story! Mild warning for language and slash.


It´s all in your head, Probie

Pairing: McGee/DiNozzo  
Genre: Romance?  
Warnings: slash / language  
Length: 1560 words  
Rating: T (?)  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I write to clear my head, not to make money. I would be broke if I did.  
Summary: McGee has disappeared, but Tony isn´t worried. At all.

_**1 new message**_

_hey mcgeek where are you. gibbs needs your report._

_**1 new message**_

_i know youre at home probie. open the door._

_**1 new message**_

_mcgee, i was at your house but you werent there. you need a new lock. sorry_

"Marc, I really should call him now, before he destroys the rest of my apartment **and **starts questioning my neighbors."

Marc looks at Tim who is lying on his couch, only wearing Spongebob boxers and white socks. He always gets cold feet, literally, and the fact that he wears his "comfy" socks at Marc´s place, just proofs that he feels at home there. At least, that is Marc´s idea, because, really, who in their right minds wears white socks nowadays? It´s not the eighties anymore, people!

Marc walks over to the couch, grabs Tim´s cell phone from his hands and puts it on the table. He gives Tim a gentle push and whispers "Scoot over" in his left ear. Tim does what is asked of him and makes room for Marc to lie next to him.

"I said I would take care of you. You called in sick, and they should respect that." He carefully puts his arm around Tim and gently massages his shoulders and neck. He feels how his and Tim´s breathe mix and make the air between them warm and moist. It´s definitely not the best scent in the world, Tim´s breathe, but at least he´s relaxing and that´s what matters now. His fingers trace the muscles in Tim´s shoulders and arms and he feels how soft his skin is on his upper arms and then his chest. It´s almost dark in the room and he knows that he shouldn´t, but he really wants to touch Tim´s nipples. He remembers how sensitive he is. They both are. A perfect match. _Well, maybe not entirely perfect,_ he thinks. He hates it when Tim is hurting like this. All he wants to do is hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay. And kiss his forehead, and make it all go away. But it´s just a matter of time. It´s something he has to go through, you can´t hurry it.

Tim is pale but beautiful. His eyes are closed and when Marc is convinced that he is asleep, he places a soft kiss on his cheek, takes the cell phone from the table and turns it off. He won´t let DiNozzo disturb them again.

Marc gets up from the couch and steps onto something cold and wet. He swallows his curse, looks at the wet wash cloth on the floor and just when he wants to pick it up and take it to the bathroom, there´s a knock on the door. And another one.

No one knows where McGee is. His desk is empty and he doesn´t answer his cell phone. Doesn´t react to the messages Tony sends him. He is not at home; Tony went there to check and broke the damned lock. Ziva could have picked the lock better and faster and without damaging the door, but he doesn´t tell her that, of course. But he had to get in. He thought he heard a noise and a sudden panic hit him: What if McGee was ill? What if something happened to him? He has to get in!

Once Tony is inside McGee´s apartment, he calls McGee´s cell but doesn´t hear it anywhere. _Well, at least he took it with him, wherever he went._ He takes a look at the mail. There are just some bank statements, a letter from his publisher (_Is he writing a new book? Is it about us?_) and what appears to be one letter from Sarah. Yes, that girly handwriting has got to be his sister´s. And then there is some kind of magazine in an envelope. (_Who would send GamePro in a plain white envelope?_) McGee´s apartment is small. It´s clear he´s not here. Tony just wants to make sure that his partner is alright, he opens the bedroom door and checks his bed. Only one side is slept on. "Of course", says Tony smiling. Even though he´s always felt the urge to snoop around in this Royal Geekdom, he decides to go back and make some phone calls. He can always go back later and go through McGee´s drawers. _Just investigating. Nothing else. Really. Not to check if McGee could be interested in him or in guys in general. Because there was this one time after that really bad case and he can´t forget about that. But that didn´t mean anything. Did it? Wait…What was in that envelope?_

Sarah provides him with a name. Marc O´Neill who lives only 4 blocks away from McGee´s apartment. "If he´s not at home or at work, he´s probably with Marc. He´s there all the time."  
Tony feels sick. McGee spends his time with some Irish guy and never even mentioned his name to him. But his sister knows him, and he bets that everyone else in McGee´s life knows about him. He writes down the address and drives back to Silver Spring. By the time he gets to the apartment building he is agitated.

It´s not hard to find number 45A. It´s situated on the ground floor, next to the entrance of the building. He knocks and knocks again.

A blond guy, mid-thirties opens the door quietly. He wears faded jeans, a black button down shirt but no shoes or socks. He´s got a piercing in his eyebrow, and dark brown eyes. It´s exactly the type of guy Tony would go for, if he´d still be into that. But he isn´t. Not anymore, not after Baltimore and Peoria. But before Tony gets the chance to identify himself, Marc says: "You´re agent DiNozzo. Look, leave Tim alone. He needs some time to uhm… recover. He´ll come back when he´s ready."

Tony shoves Marc back through the door and walks right in. The apartment is dark: all the curtains are closed and McGee is on the couch, almost naked and asleep. _So they didn´t even make it to the bedroom ._It stinks. _Jesus! Can´t they open a window or something? _There is a wet wash cloth on the floor. Marc closes the door and hisses angrily at him. But Tony doesn´t hear. He sees how Marc takes a blanket from the bedroom and carefully covers McGee up.

"Why don´t you guys leave him alone? He just needs to rest, or his migraine will never go away." Tony blinks. "Migraine?" He needs to rewind some things in his head. _Migraine? How can you even fuck a guy when he´s got a migraine? Oh…_

" This is all about him having a migraine? I picked his fucking lock for a migraine!"  
"He send you an e-mail and Gibbs a text message. Said that Gibbs never reads his mail. But you don´t either, I guess. It just takes two days, and he´ll be fine again. He is just puking all over the place."

So **that** was the smell.

"But wait, how do you know who I am?" Tony asks, realizing that he still hadn´t introduced himself. Marc looks at him a little less annoyed. "Tim talks about you. A lot. And he´s shown me pictures of you. Also a lot. And I had to listen to your voice mail. To know what your voice sounded like. So, yeah, he´s into you. A lot. Especially after you two…you know…"  
And Tony doesn´t feel sick anymore.

Tony´s phone rings. It´s Gibbs, telling him that he got a message from McGee. The phone call wakes Tim up and he looks confused when he sees Tony and Marc together in the room.

Marc is the first one to notice he´s awake. "Here´s your knight in shining armor." Tim smiles or squints. Tony can´t really tell, but he hopes Tim is smiling.  
"I threw up." "I know." "You got my message?" Tony feels how Marc´s eyes burn a hole in his neck. "Uhm…I do now. How are you feeling?" "Better, I was feeling hot all day, but now I´m freezing. My feet are cold. It´ll be over soon. It´s just…the left side of my head. Behind my left eye. It just…hurts. Throbbing."  
"Want to put some more clothes on? Do you need help?" And as Tony kneels in front of the couch, he suddenly feels something cold and wet at his knee.  
"Oh…my wash cloth. I put it on my forehead. Sorry."  
"Yeah well, I think I busted your lock. So we´re even."  
"No we´re not! That was the third time you did that! Next time, just let Ziva pick my lock!"  
"Or just give him your key, Tim," says Marc, smiling at his best friend.

Nothing really changed after that. He teases Tim at work and he pays for the new lock. Tim goes back to work a day later and he´s doing fine. But now Tony **always **keeps Excedrin in the drawer of his nightstand. Next to the lube, condoms, dog treats and Tim´s key.


End file.
